Problems at home
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era with a few things on her mind she finally tells inu yasha her feelings but does he feel the same way rated M for future chapters
1. Return to the fuedal era

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha nor do I own any of the characters in this chapter.**

Kagome grabbed her heavy bag and jumped down into the well that leads to Feudal Japan. She climbed the ladder that they had placed in the other well so she could get out. When she arrived Shippo was waiting for her. Her bike was sitting right were she had left it. She loaded her backpack onto the bike and started to head for the village.

"Welcome back Kagome" Shippo said. He climbed up on the back of the bike as Kagome walked beside it. She took it back to the village with her.

"Its about time" Inu Yasha said as he waited for her outside the village.

"Sorry I had to make up a few tests since I was absent from school for so long and I brought some more ramen Inu Yasha," she said to him. She gave Shippo a lollipop.

"Thank you Kagome" Shippo said as he followed Kagome. She took her bike to Lady Kaede's house. Inu Yasha followed her.

She parked the bike outside of Kaede's house and grabbed her big bag and took it inside. Inu Yasha followed and sat down. She set the bag in the corner and went and sat down next to him. He looked at her and then looked away again.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?"

"Oh nothing" he said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and looked away. Kagome got up and grabbed her kimono from her backpack. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I wonder what she's doing," he thought to himself. He laid down and closed his eyes

She went into the bathroom and put it on. She gathered her dirty clothes and stepped back out to the main room. Her kimono had short sleeves and came down to just above the knee.

Inu Yasha saw her and blushed softly. Then he looked away still blushing. She sat next to him. Shippo got up and walked out for some strange reason. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're quiet today Inu Yasha."

"No I'm not there's just nothing to talk about," he said rather loudly. She scooted closer to him.

"Inu Yasha I missed you!"

"You did?"

"Yeah you were the only thing I thought about when I was taking my tests, so I probably didn't do all that well on them." He looked away blushing.

"Inu Yasha look at me." He did as he was told and looked at her.

"I love you."

"W-w-what?" he asked turning bright red.

"I love you." He turned a darker shade of red.

"I decided while I was at home to tell you when I got back here because its been bugging me for a while." He just sat there looking at her. He didn't know what to say.

She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. Inu Yasha sees her crying.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Its nothing." She got up and ran for the door. She kept running till she was out of the village. "I'm so stupid how did I ever think that I had a chance with Inu Yasha," she said to herself. She started to climb over the edge of the well to go back home and never come back.

"What the hell are you thinking Inu Yasha? Why didn't you say anything back to her?" he asked himself as he ran after her. He saw her getting into the well. He ran up to her looking at her.

"K…Kagome." He put his arms around her softly pulling her into a hug and out of the well "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me, so that's why I froze up like that."

"I thought you didn't feel the same way about me."

"I do Kagome."

"I know that now and I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"Its ok Kagome." He looked at her and slowly moved closer to her. She moved closer to him too. He softly kissed her lips. She enjoyed the kiss. He kept kissing her. He ran his hands up her body slowly feeling her curves. He touched her breast softly and pulled his hands away breaking the kiss.

"Sorry."

"Its ok." She started to head back to the village. Inu Yasha followed her. When she got back she sat on the floor with Inu Yasha sitting next to her. She laid her hand on his. He started smiling and held her hand softly.

"I'm glad we figured things out."

"Me too." She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked hearing her own stomach growl. He nodded.

"Ok just give me a minute." She got a teapot and went to the well in the middle of town and filled it. She took back to the hut and put it over the fire. When it was boiling she poured some into the two containers of ramen and let it sit so it could cool and mix together. She fixed it and gave one to Inu Yasha and had one for her.

"Thanks Kagome" he said as he started to eat.

"You're welcome." She started to eat. When they finished, they threw their trash into the fire. Kagome snuggled up against Inu Yasha and yawned a little. He took off the top of his robe and wrapped it around her.

"Sleep tight Kagome."

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"You're Welcome." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Inu Yasha kissed her forehead softly and held her close. He put his head on his chest and fell asleep too.

She woke the next morning still in his arms and stayed in his arms until they decided to go and do something. So she got up and went into the bathroom and changed again. When she returned to him, they decided to go for a walk in the woods. As they walked she put his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer. She stopped for no apparent reason.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. He put his arms around her softly and they started to kiss. He moved his hands up and down her waist.

She broke the kiss and sat down by a tree. Inu Yasha joined her. She started to star off into the distance. Kagome felt him looking at her and turned to look at him. When she did this he softly kissed her.

"We better be getting back before Shippo and the others get worried." They both stood up.

"Inu Yasha none of the others know yet and I would like to keep it a secret from them for a little while." He nodded. She walked into Kaede's first and saw Shippo and the others sitting there.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Out For a walk

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha 

"Where have you two been?" Shippo asked.

"We went for a walk." Kagome said as she sat down.

"What's it to you Shippo?" Inu Yasha said as he sat down with his back against the wall.

"Sorry I asked," Shippo said as he hid behind Kagome. When he knew it was safe, he slowly came out from behind her and sat next to Sango. Kagome moved back so that her back was against the wall. She pulled her knees toward her chest and laid her head on her knees and went to sleep. Inu Yasha stood up and walked outside.

"Where are you going Inu Yasha?" Sango asked as she lay down on the floor to fall asleep.

"I'm going outside to keep watch." He exited the house and sat by the front door. Miroku laid down next to Sango. Shippo saw this and headed out the door to watch for danger with Inu Yasha. He walked out the door and sat on the opposite side of the door as Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha noticed him but didn't say anything. Inu Yasha's ear twitched and he saw the Kagome shivering.

"Shippo do me a favor and go keep Kagome warm." Shippo did as he was told and covered Kagome with a blanket and laid next to her. Kagome laid down on the floor and pulled the blanket up. She wished that Inu Yasha was here next to her but she could deal with Shippo for now. Inu Yasha wished that he was next to her but didn't want to go against her wishes. She woke later and left Shippo sleeping. She went out and sat next to Inu Yasha.

"I'll tell them in the morning because I can't handle not being around you."

"I know how you feel." She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He took the top of his robe off and wrapped it around her and they both fell asleep. She woke the next morning still in his arms and his robe was still wrapped around her. He woke feeling her move.

"Come on Inu Yasha we might as well get this over with now." They walked in the house and everyone was already awake.

"Everyone I am only going to say this once Inu Yasha and I are dating."

"Good job Kagome." Sango stood up and gave her a hug.

Knowing that it would make Inu Yasha happy Kagome went into the bathroom and changed into her kimono. She returned to the main room and then her and Inu Yasha left again. Kagome took them to a cave just on the other side of the woods from the village.

"Why are we going here?"

"I just wanted to get away from everyone."

"Okay um Kagome what are you going to tell your mom."

"I'll just tell her the truth."

"Do you want to go see her?"

"I guess I should tell her."

"Well let's go."

"Ok but I need to stop by Kaede's House first so I can change." He helps her up and then they start heading back to the village. She quickly grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom.

"We are going to Kagome's time to tell her mom about us I don't know when we'll be back."

"Ok Inu Yasha I'm ready to go we'll see you guys later." The two of them climb into the well and appear in the well in her time. Kagome climbed on Inu Yasha's back and he jumped out of the well. They stepped out on to the shrine yard.

"Ready?"

"Yeah are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kagome walked into the house. She took off her shoes and stepped in. Inu Yasha wiped his feet on the rug and walked into the house behind her.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, are you here."

"We're in here Kagome." She walked into the dining and saw her family getting ready to eat.

"You two are just in time for supper." Her mom was starting to stand.

"I'll get the plates mom don't worry about." Her mom sat back down. Her and Inu Yasha went into the kitchen and she fixed their plates from the food that was sitting on the counter.

"When do you plan on telling them?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked up to her.

"I'll tell them soon." She took the two plates of food out to the dining room table and the two of them sat down. Everyone started to eat and Inu Yasha slowly started eating but didn't get to eat very long because about half way through dinner Kagome stood up.

"Mom Inu Yasha and I are dating." He took a deep breath in the fear of rejection.

"Good for you sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." They finished eating. Kagome, with the help of Inu Yasha, took all of the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. When they finished washing them, the two of them returned to the dining room.

"Mom, Inu Yasha and I are going up to my room now."

"Ok sweetie." Kagome lead the way up the stairs to her room. They both sit down on her bed.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"There's plenty of room in my bed for the both of us."

"Okay." He blushed a little. She got up and grabbed a pair of pajamas out of her drawer and took them into the bathroom with her. She changed into them and brushed her teeth. When she returned, he was still sitting on the bed and turned to look at her. He blushed again. She snuggled up against him and tried to keep her eyes open but was having trouble accomplishing it.

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"Ok Inu Yasha I will." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep. He laid her down in the bed. He sat on the floor next to the bed. She said his name quietly and patted a spot on the bed for him. He got into the bed with her and put his arms around her.

**Well that's all for this chapter**


	3. Unexpected Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha 

"Ok Inu Yasha I will." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep. He laid her down in the bed. He sat on the floor next to the bed. She said his name quietly and patted a spot on the bed for him. He got into the bed with her and put his arms around her. She put her head against his chest.

They woke the next morning and layed in bed for a little while. After a while they decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Both of them stood and stretched. Kagome started to walk to her bedroom door.

"What no good morning kiss?" Inu Yasha asked as he stood up. Kagome turned to him and kissed him.

"Happy now?"

"Yep." They walked down the stairs together and the house was quiet.

"They're probably still asleep," Kagome said. She was proved wrong. There was a note sitting on the counter. It read:

_Kagome & Inu Yasha,_

_We went into town to get some stuff for Souta and your grandpa wanted more supplies for his "charms" be back later_

_Love You,_

_Mom_

"Well it looks like we have the whole house to ourselves," she said before getting the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. She started cooking them. She fixed two plates with food on them one for herself and one for Inu Yasha.

The two of them walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch to eat their breakfast. Inu Yasha finished before Kagome did so he took her plate when she was finished and washed it in the kitchen.

"Inu Yasha we're going to leave shortly after everyone gets back later," Kagome said as she went up to her room.

"Ok Kagome," he said. He finished the dishes and walked up to Kagome's room. She was sitting on her bed. He walked over to the bed and kissed her. She layed back on her bed to make it a little easier for them to make out.

Inu Yasha slowly bit down on Kagome's neck just enough to cause it to bleed a little and to prove to anyone else that she was his mate. She winced a little at first but then she let him. It only hurt for a second then the pain disappeared and happiness came. He discarded the top of his robe. Kagome started to unbutton her shirt. They slowly rid themselves of their confining clothes and confessed their love for each other (if ya know what I mean :P)

They finished with only a few moments to spare before they heard footsteps downstairs. Kagome went to take a quick shower while Inu Yasha just got dressed again he decided to get a bath when they got back to his time. She came out in just a towel and changed right in front of him. She didn't care he had already seen her naked so what did it matter now.

They walked downstairs where her mother and Souta were putting away some of the groceries. Her grandpa was nowhere to be found. Inu Yasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. Her mother smiled as the two of them walked into the room.

"Mom, Inu Yasha and I are going back to his time now."

"Ok sweetie, Inu Yasha you better make sure she doesn't get hurt or you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Bye Mom, bye Souta and tell grandpa I said bye too."

"Don't worry sweetheart I will be safe now you too."

"Bye Kagome, bye Inu Yasha," Souta said as the two of them walked out the door and headed for the well. Inu Yasha picked her up as they got to the well and jumped in. He then jumped out of the other side back to the feudal era. He put her down and the two of them went back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome was slowly growing tired. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut as night approached. Inu Yasha noticed this and wrapped her robe top around her and she snuggled up against him and slowly fell asleep. Inu Yasha smiled and watched the others sleep too. After a while he too fell asleep.

Kagome woke first the next morning. She still had Inu Yasha's robe on. She kept in on because it smelled like him and she loved the smell. Inu Yasha woke noticing that Kagome had awakened. She ran her hands thru her hair and felt something on the top of her head.

"Kagome you have dog ears."

"Well duh you bit me and I've become a half demon just like you silly."

"I know I just figured I'd let you know that you have them."

"Ok sweetie," she said before she kissed him.

A few weeks later she woke and had the sudden urge to puke. She ran out of the hut and far enough out of the village and released the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth and returned to the hut. Inu Yasha was waiting for her outside the hut.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm not feeling too well." She walked into the hut where they were making breakfast. She saw the food and felt nauseous. She took off out of the hut again and headed into the woods to get some fresh air. Inu Yasha followed her.

"Maybe we should go see your mom about this."

"Yeah I guess so maybe I could ask her about why I'm gaining weight too," Kagome said as she headed for the Bone Eaters' Well. Inu Yasha picked her up and jumped in. They appeared in her time and went into her house. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Souta.

**Thank you for reading this please review. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. **


End file.
